


Mikaani Prompt Collection

by annies_hoodie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annies_hoodie/pseuds/annies_hoodie
Summary: I'll keep this updated with all of the Tumblr prompts I receive and complete!





	1. Prompt #1

  **Prompt: Annie ends up with her legs swollen and bleeding after taking out her frustrations kicking trees and gets reprimanded and treated by Mikasa. -Anonymous**

* * *

 

The sun had long set, burned out of the day as dusk enveloped the once bright sky, but the fire within Annie still refused to die. She landed kick after kick to the tree before her, battering it with such intensity that the rubber on the bottom of her boots had started to tear. **  
**

She knew the rest of the 104th was probably looking for her. Or maybe not. No one ever seemed to worry about her. It was well known that she was proficient in all areas of training and much better solo than a team player. So they probably assumed she could take care of herself. And they wouldn’t be wrong. Annie sent another flurry of kicks at the tree, not even flinching as wayward splinters grazed her face. Her ankles ached and a fresh track of blood seeped through her tattered pants, a clean cut from a branch. Yet she pressed on.

Annie found herself thinking that maybe it was good that she had disappeared. The more distance from the grounds, the better. Lately she had found herself slipping; seeing the other trainees as the vivid, very alive human beings that they were instead of faceless obstacles in the way of her and her goal. Nothing should matter more than going home, returning to see her father and hopefully securing some semblance of a peaceful life. But try as she might, she couldn’t fight the feelings of camaraderie and, despite her very best efforts, care for her fellow cadets that snuck past her iron walls and threatened to compromise her state of mind. And if she lost sight of what she came here for, she’d lose everything. Annie closed her eyes and willed the isolation of the forest to clear her head.

She kept a steady pace for a while, her legs jutting out like springs as she hammered blows to the tree, lashing out with all her pent up rage and fear of what the future held for her. Slices of bark came clean off as Annie chipped away at the outer layers, searching deeper and deeper for answers that she wasn’t even sure she’d find. A tear escaped the corner of her eye, stinging her already wind-burned cheeks from the brisk night air as her legs burned and swelled from overexertion. She didn’t know if she could stand much longer.

“Annie.”

Annie froze. How had she not heard her arrive? Her rival in every sense of the word. The very last person Annie wanted to see right now in her vulnerable and weak state.

Mikasa Ackerman.

“What do you want?” Annie said, trying to regulate her breathing and appear composed, like she hadn’t just been mercilessly beating down a tree and crying for quite some time now.

Mikasa took a few steps closer, her eyes boring into Annie’s with a kind of quiet concern, sending a shiver up her spine. Mikasa was so unsettling, yet so comforting, and the contradicting natures that resided in the other girl is what always put Annie on edge, yet made her respect Mikasa and harbor curiosity about her. She was so unlike the others. But that still didn’t mean Annie was about to welcome her with open arms.

“I’ve been looking for you.” Mikasa stopped in front of her, breaking eye contact with her to survey the work Annie had done to the tree before her eyes drifted to Annie’s legs.

“And you found me. So you can go back now,” Annie crossed her arms.

“I don’t think so,” Mikasa said, and Annie took a step back as Mikasa abruptly stooped to the ground, reaching towards Annie’s left leg. “You’re hurt.”

Annie was caught off guard. Since when did Mikasa care? The only time the girl ever paid attention to her was when she was sparring with Eren, so that her precious brother, friend, boyfriend, or whatever they were, wasn’t hurt. “So? I can take care of myself.”

Mikasa didn’t speak, instead gingerly lifting a piece of torn fabric near Annie’s knee. Annie involuntarily hissed with pain, the wound from the branch stinging even at the slight contact.

Mikasa’s head snapped up instantly, her gaze apologetic. “Sorry.”

She stood up, her eyes surveying the state of Annie’s legs. “Annie, I can’t let you back like this.”

Annie’s brows furrowed. “Why not? Let’s just drop it, and head back. I’m pretty much done here, anyway.”

“Sit down over there,” Mikasa said, gesturing to a stump just a few feet away from them.

Annie knew it was no use arguing with her. She’d seen a brave few try it before, and when Mikasa’s mind was set, she didn’t budge. The only thing she could do was hope that whatever Mikasa was doing would be fast, so she could go back to the dorms, shower off the blood on her legs and go to bed. Resigned to her fate, she glowered at Mikasa for good measure and trudged over to the stump, wincing in pain despite her best efforts as she settled down.

Mikasa watched her walk, continuing to look at her for a few moments after she sat down. Annie scowled at her. “Do you have a staring problem? What are you even doing? Let’s go back to the dorms already.”

Mikasa shook her head and surprised Annie when she shucked off her jacket and began unbuttoning her shirt.

Annie’s eyes widened in shock, and she could feel her cheeks visibly color. “Mikasa? What—”

“Take your pants off,” Mikasa commanded, popping the last button on her shirt free and pulling it straight off, leaving her in just her bra and scarf from the waist up.

Annie was floored, her jaw open as took in the sight before her. Mikasa’s was immaculately built, the hard lines of her abdominals causing Annie’s temperature to rise. Why did she look so good? What was even happening? And why did she want Annie’s pants off?

“Are we…what is this?” Annie stammered, still reeling.

Mikasa blinked at her, growing impatient. “Annie, take your pants off.”

Hesitantly, eyes still locked on Mikasa’s stomach, Annie stood up and began unbuckling her belt, hands shaky with nervousness. The useful half of her brain was on autopilot, telling her hands to do what Mikasa said to avoid looking weak. The other half of her brain was completely fixated on how amazing Mikasa’s body was and wondering why she’d never noticed before.

Meanwhile, Mikasa began ripping strips from her shirt, and went to crouch next to Annie’s now bare legs. Annie had been quick to take off her jacket and cover her thighs with it to make things less awkward, but Mikasa didn’t seem to think the situation was weird at all, even shooting Annie an approving look as she placed her fingers on an unblemished part of her skin. Annie’s cheeks burned, but she watched quietly as Mikasa wet a strip of her shirt with water from her canteen.

“I’m sorry if this stings, but I can’t let you go to bed with your legs like this. I can’t trust you to have enough sense to do this yourself,” Mikasa said, gently rubbing away the traces of blood along her legs.

Annie forgot her embarrassment at the barb, choosing to take the bait. “You can’t trust me to have sense? This coming from the girl who needs a constant reminder to wash her hair because you ‘forget’ about it?”

“That’s different,” Mikasa said matter-of-factly, beginning to wrap some of the linens around the open scratches on Annie’s legs.

“How so?” Annie watched her work carefully, her nimble fingers tightening the cloths with just enough pressure and tying them neatly.

“You have nice legs. You should always remember to take good care of them.”

“Well, you have nice hair. So you should remember to take good care of it too,” Annie said before she could stop herself.

“I have nice hair?” Mikasa said, looking up at Annie as she finished applying the last homemade bandage. Annie could have sworn she saw a hint of playfulness on her features, and it made her heart flutter a little bit.

“No,” Annie deadpanned, looking Mikasa dead in the eye. But she found that she couldn’t keep a straight face, and let the corner of her mouth turn up a bit into a teasing smile.

Mikasa shook her head, a light smile playing at her lips as she stood up, offering Annie a hand. “I’m helping you walk back to the grounds, too.”

Annie took her hand and stood up shakily, clinging to her jacket to protect her modesty. “Are you going to let me put my pants on, at least?”

Mikasa glanced at the tattered remains of Annie’s pants on the ground. “What pants? You pretty much destroyed them when you went on your vendetta against that tree.”

“They’re still wearable,” Annie argued. “Besides, what do you expect me to go back in?”

Mikasa nodded to Annie’s jacket. “Just tie that around your waist.”

Annie stood her ground. “Or…I could wear my pants.”

Mikasa fixed her with an even stare. “Do whatever you want. You’re getting the same amount of coverage either way. The jacket would just be an easier solution than trying to fit back into your pants after your legs are sore and bundled with bandages.”

Fuck. She was right. Annie hated it when she was right. “Whatever. At least put your jacket back on, okay?”

Mikasa looked surprised, like she’d forgotten she was sans shirt, and promptly went to pick up her jacket from the ground and slip it over her shoulders, zipping it up. “Happy?”

She looked better without the jacket, but Annie would rather die than admit it to her. “Finally. Yes. Can we please go now?”

Mikasa wordlessly stood next to Annie, placing an arm around her for support. “Now we can.”

Annie sighed at the exasperating girl and allowed her to help her, if only for the sake of getting home and getting to sleep faster. They made the trip back to the dorms in silence until Annie broke it just a few moments before they arrived.

“You didn’t have to look for me and help me, but thank you for doing it.” Annie didn’t look at Mikasa as she spoke, her tone low and quiet. It was hard for her to say thank you. She didn’t know how to, really, and she hoped it sufficed.

Mikasa didn’t answer for a few moments. “I did have to, because I was worried. And…I wanted to help you. So you’re welcome.”

Mikasa kept her arm around Annie as she swung the front gate to the dorms open, and all the lights inside promptly turned on. Sasha, Krista and Hitch noisily filed down the stairs and greeted the pair outside within seconds.

“You found our Annie!” Hitch squealed, pulling Mikasa into a hug which she gruffly pulled away from.

Hitch frowned. “Mikasa, are you not wearing a shirt?”

“Oh my god!” Sasha exclaimed. “Annie doesn’t have any pants on!”

Mikasa and Annie shared a glance, both unwilling to explain their current states of undress. It was too long of a story and they were too tired to get into details.

“And Mikasa has her arm around Annie!” Krista piped up, looking astonished.

“Is anyone surprised?” Ymir drawled, her voice thick with sleep as she joined the group. “Everyone shut up and go back to bed.”

“Good idea,” Annie said, reaching behind her to let Mikasa’s arm down. They shared a brief moment of eye contact, silent salutations passing between them.

“I’ll take her from here,” Hitch offered, hooking her arm around Annie’s. “It’s time to tuck this kiddo in. Say goodnight!”

Ymir didn’t bother as she dragged Krista back into the dorms, mumbling something about the cold while Sasha excitedly chattered to an extremely under enthused Mikasa.

When Hitch and Annie finally settled in for the night, Hitch asked one question to her roommate after the lights were off. “So Annie, really. Why didn’t you have any pants on?”

Annie smiled. “You’ll never know.”

Hitch groaned, chiding Annie for being no fun, and Annie settled into a peaceful and easy sleep, thinking about Mikasa’s kindness and also, maybe, her glorious abs.


	2. Prompt #2

**Prompt: Annie loses her precious hoodie. Mikasa returns it and Annie is super happy and maybe reveals a bit of her past about it? -[Eruink](https://erurink.tumblr.com/)**

It was gone.

Annie had torn through the entire contents of the dorm room at least ten times now, belongings littering the floor and beds as she frantically searched for her hoodie. She was losing control. She could feel it as she opened drawers knowing full well it wasn’t in there, could feel her anxiety threatening to swallow her up as she pawed through her roommates’ bags. Her hoodie was the one thing she couldn’t afford to lose, the only thing that tethered her to ground and made her feel safe and secure in the volatile world around her. She needed to find it, no matter what.

“Annie?!” Ymir barked, poking her head in the door frame.

Annie ignored her and dropped to the floor, searching under the beds to double check she hadn’t missed it.

“Should I ask if you’re okay?” Ymir said cautiously.

Pounding her fist on the floor with no new findings, Annie stood up, running her hands through her hair. Her bun was almost completely undone and forehead was beaded with sweat. Her expression contained barely hidden exasperation and rage as she looked at Ymir. “I’m fine.”

Annie had thought she had been convincing, but Ymir pressed on. “Uh…sure. Hey, what’s with the shirt? Did that hoodie finally get too hot for you?”

Ymir took a step back in surprise as Annie barreled towards her, stopping just about an inch away from her nose. “Do you know where it is?”

“Jeez…no! I didn’t know it was gone till I just saw you,” Ymir said, throwing her hands up to proclaim her innocence.

Annie scrutinized the girl in front of her before eventually giving her some breathing room. She didn’t seem to be lying, and she could still be of use. “Fine. Tell me if you see it anywhere. Right away.”

“Yes, sir!” Ymir saluted. “I’ll keep you posted. Good luck, anyway!”

She didn’t stick around to chat, which Annie was thankful for. She didn’t have any strength left to converse with people. Not until she had her hoodie back.

Annie heaved a sigh and sat down on the edge of the nearest bed, automatically reaching for the strings of her hoodie but feeling only the collar of the white shirt she’d borrowed (or stolen, depending on your definition) from Krista. She tugged roughly at the collar, wanting to tear it, to rip the shirt to shreds, missing the assurance and comfort her hoodie always gave her. Without it, she felt naked and vulnerable, not like herself at all. She struggled to remember a time when she didn’t have the hoodie, her memories spanning back to settle on a time when she was still very young.

_“This was your mother’s, Annie.”_

_Annie stared at the white, folded piece of clothing on the table. It was the middle of the night and her father was seated beside the table. He spoke with grave seriousness, his fists clenched as he fixed his gaze to the ground._

_He was silent, then, for a good number of moments before Annie decided to take a few steps forward, reaching out for the garment. She only had vague memories of her mother, but she knew that this particular piece must hold some significance, because it was the only item of her mother’s that her father had ever shown her besides her ring._

_But when Annie reached out, her fingers barely brushing the fabric, her father slapped her hand away, rising abruptly, the clattering of his fallen chair ringing starkly through the silent house._

_Annie’s chin began to tremble out of reflex, tears beginning to well but she looked down before her father could see her, working hard to smooth her face into a mask. Father would not approve if he saw her lose control of her emotions so easily._

_When she had gained composure she dared to look back up, and saw her father picking up the garment and unfolding it, almost ceremoniously._

_“You must take good care of this, Annie.”_

_He turned around, holding the clothing in plain sight for her to see. It was a hooded sweatshirt, slightly bigger than Annie’s size. Again, she reached out to touch it, and this time her father let her._

_Annie breathed in sharply as she grasped the sleeve, a wave of nostalgia enveloping her as her head was filled with a vision of her mother wearing the hoodie; her face was young and smooth, blonde hair gathered into a bun and looking so much like Annie that when she turned around, Annie thought she was staring at a future vision of herself. Her mother smiled at her, and Annie could have sworn she felt her mother’s hand brush her cheek._

_“Mom,” she heard herself say, reaching forward._

_Her mother smiled. “Annie, dear. Whatever you do, always do it with courage in your heart. And you will find your way home.”_

_Annie couldn’t help the tear that slipped from the corner of her eye and gasped, the vision disappeared as she instantly withdrew her hand to brush the tear away, fearing her father’s reaction._

_But he was forgiving this time; he wore a knowing expression on his face as hhe spoke quietly. “It’s okay, Annie. Now, arms up.”_

_Obediently, Annie stuck her arms straight up and her father tugged the hoodie on over her head and arms._

_She felt instantly felt safe and embraced with warmth, a presence surrounding her that felt familiar yet elusive at the same time._

_“Listen to me, Annie. Whenever you feel alone, wear this. Whenever you need strength, wear this. Hold it close to you, and never lose sight of it.”_

She hadn’t gone a day without it since.

Except, today of course. And every moment she spent without it, thinking about where it could be, she grew more and more frustrated and hopeless. She pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes to will away the looming headache that was already beginning to echo behind her temple.

A knock on the door frame startled her and she opened her eyes, dreading whatever exchange was about to come next. She was surprised to see Mikasa staring back at her.

“What do you want?” Annie said, standing up.

“Are you okay?” Mikasa asked her, surveying the state of the trashed room.

“I’m fine,” Annie said, making sure to cut an edge of annoyance into her words. She could be out looking for her hoodie instead of wasting time here.

“Ymir said you weren’t fine. She asked me to check on you,” Mikasa said, brushing past Annie to sit on the bed where Annie had just gotten up from.

Annie scoffed. “And she sent you? Not her brightest idea.”

“I’m not thrilled either. So tell me if there’s anything I can help you with, I’ll see if I can help. If you want me to. Otherwise, I’ll leave,” Mikasa said, her tone as even as ever.

Annie supposed she might as well see if Mikasa had any information on the whereabouts of her hoodie. After all, if she remembered correctly, Mikasa was one of the cadets on laundry duty today. Maybe she had seen something.

“I’m looking for my hoodie. I…I can’t find it anywhere and I’ve been looking all morning,” Annie said, wishing she didn’t have to admit defeat to her rival. But her desire to have her hoodie back safe and sound was much more important than her ego at the moment. “Did you see anything in the laundry room at all?”

Mikasa shifted on the bed, eyes unfocused as she wracked her brain. “I don’t recall seeing anything, I’m sorry. Where’s the last place you had it?”

Disappointment settled within Annie as yet another possible location was crossed off her list. “I had to take it off before I showered, but I went back and checked the bathrooms and it was nowhere to be seen.”

Mikasa hummed thoughtfully, scooting a bit further down the bed. “Hm…did you check this room?”

“Clearly. Many, many times,” Annie deadpanned.

“Training grounds?”

“Yep.”

“Kitchen?”

“Yeah.”

“Boys’ dorms?”

“,,,no?”

“Well. I guess it wouldn’t be there anyway. I hope,” Mikasa said, looking distracted as she patted the mattress around her. “Annie, were you all issued different mattresses in here? It feels odd.”

Annie frowned, coming over to Mikasa. “No, at least not that I’m aware of. Odd how?”

“Feel this whole area, it’s bumpy,” Mikasa said, pointing as Annie smoothed her hand over the comforter.

Annie stepped back, unconcerned with the trivial mattress issue. It wasn’t her bed, so she didn’t care. “It is. Anyway, maybe I’ll go ask Ymir if she saw anything, thanks for the help.”

Before Annie could turn away, Mikasa called out her name. “Annie.”

“What?” Annie said.

“In my experience, mattresses are usually bumpy when there’s something on them,” Mikasa said, flipping back the comforter to reveal none other than Annie’s missing hoodie.

Annie couldn’t contain herself; she exhaled a sigh of relief and lunged for the hoodie, wrapping her arms around it tightly. She felt the tension leave her body as her fingers curled around the soft, cotton fabric.

Mikasa stood up, a light of amusement dancing across her usual stoic eyes. “I thought you said you checked this room multiple times?”

Annie’s face burned red as she looked up, trying but failing to come up with a good excuse. She must have tossed it around and got it hidden under the blanket amidst her frantic (and admittedly unorganized) search of the room. “I guess I missed this area.”

“Well, I’m glad you located it. I’ll see you at training later, then.”

“Mikasa…thank you for your help,” Annie said, already shrugging off her jacket. She wasn’t one for displaying her gratitude, but she truly was grateful that Mikasa had stopped by and inadvertently solved the mystery. Otherwise, Annie would have spent the rest of the day in a state of unending anxiety, searching the grounds continuously when the hoodie had been under her nose the entire time.

Mikasa nodded, going to leave as Annie put her hoodie on. She stopped in the doorway abruptly, waiting a few seconds before turning around and looking at Annie. “Annie?”

“What?” Annie said, putting her jacket back on over her hoodie, feeling much more at ease.

“Why is that hoodie so important to you?” Mikasa spoke quietly, as if they were discussing a sage subject.

Annie reached for one of the strings, her finger winding around it as she looked out the window. She couldn’t possibly put into words what the hoodie meant to her. The way it made her feel like she was special, like no one could touch her when she wore it. It made her invincible. It was her armour, her haven. Her shield, and her safe space. An anchor and a guiding light. It was her courage.

Annie looked at Mikasa, blue eyes locking with grey. “It….it’s the last piece of home that I have. It gives me strength.”

Mikasa’s eyes flickered downward, hand coming up instinctively to run her hand over the fabric of her scarf, bringing it up to cover her mouth. Her eyes locked with Annie’s one last time, her gaze unreadable. She nodded one more before she left, leaving Annie alone to lay down after an exhausting morning.

**Three Days Later**

Annie awoke with a yawn, glancing lazily at the clock and only half realizing she’d slept right through breakfast. A few of the cadets had gone into town for the weekend and had came back last night, their noise bothering Annie to no end. She fell asleep late, and as such, woke up late too, scratching her back as she sat up.

_Hm? What’s that?_

At the end of her bed, Annie saw a package tied up in brown paper and twine, blinking a few times to make sure she was seeing correctly. She frowned and hunched over to pick the package up, placing it on her lap.

She squinted at a ripped piece of paper attached to the twine, black ink printed with straight and clean characters:

_I got these for you in case you’d like a few more, so you can always keep your favorite one safe._

_-Mikasa_

Curious, Annie carefully untied the twine and dropped it off the edge of her bed, lifting up a panel of the paper. The wrapping came undone fairly quickly, and Annie’s jaw almost dropped when she saw what Mikasa had gotten her: two brand new white hoodies, in her exact size.

Annie shook her head in disbelief. Mikasa had gotten these for her? With care, she lifted up one of the hoodies, hugging it to her chest. She felt warmth and compassion radiating from the garment in her arms, already feeling herself become attached to the soft, quiet yet strong spirit of it. She knew it had everything to do with the person that had gotten it for her. And for the first time since she’d been behind the Walls, Annie smiled.


	3. Prompt #3

**(A continuation of Prompt #1) Prompt: Maybe you could continue your "Annie assaults a tree for being in the way FT Mikasa is so gay and has no shirt and what the fuck she's so hot" with a middle of the night prompt. Perhaps Annie finds herself stumbling, Mikasa is there supporting her. The two talk about things and Mikasa deems it necessary that she stay in her room.. in her bed.. you do the math. -Anon**

* * *

 

“Sleep with me.” **  
**

“Excuse me?” Annie whirled around, looking for the source of the voice before losing her balance and ending up on the ground, her back hitting the dirt. She blinked hazily, looking up to see that she was outside of the girls’ dormitory, the sky pitch black and dotted with a few sparkling stars. It was a beautiful night. It was also a cold night, she realized, as a gust of wind traveled past her, permeating her thin shorts and tee shirt and chilling her skin. How had she ended up here?

_Fuck. I must have been sleepwalking again._

“Annie,” Mikasa emerged from the shadows, kneeling down beside Annie. “You’re going to hurt yourself even more.”

With care, Mikasa ran her fingers lightly over the areas on Annie’s legs that she’d bandaged just the night before. “You’re lucky you didn’t reopen any wounds.”

Annie shifted away from her, still groggy with sleep. “Go away.”

Mikasa stood up, looking down at Annie. “No. You’re sleeping with me tonight.”

Annie groaned, pushing herself up into a sitting position. She could barely keep her eyes open. She just wanted Mikasa to forget about this and let her go back to her own bed. “I can sleep in my own bed.”

“Clearly you can’t. You’ve been sleepwalking almost every night for the past week. And to add to it, you’re already injured from your little sparring session yesterday. You’re a hazard to your own health.” Mikasa spoke with purpose, her eyes not wavering from Annie’s.

Annie rolled her eyes. “Spare me. I’m fine. Go to bed.”

She tried to stand up, but the stinging in her legs caused her to hiss in pain, nearly falling down again if not for Mikasa. The black-haired girl swiftly held on to Annie’s waist to steady her. Not letting go, she looked into Annie’s eyes, put an arm under behind her knees and hoisted her up, carrying her bridal-style.

Annie was  _horrified._

“Let me go!” she yelled, trying to squirm her way out of Mikasa’s arms. She pushed at her chest with all the force she could muster in her sleep-deprived state, and Mikasa promptly dropped her. Annie landed hard on the ground and groaned, her cheek pressed to the dirt. “Fuck.”

“Is there a reason you’ve been sleepwalking so often?” Mikasa asked as if she hadn’t just let Annie fall face-first onto the earth.

Annie scoffed, rolling over to face Mikasa. “Is there a reason you dropped me onto the ground?”

“You told me to let go,” Mikasa said, taking a seat next to Annie on the ground.

“Oh, all of a sudden you take orders from me? Okay. How about this one? Go inside and go to sleep,” Annie said, closing her eyes. “I’m just going to sleep here.”

“Then I’ll sleep here, with you,” Mikasa replied, settling down onto her back before turning towards Annie.

Annie opened her eyes and scowled at Mikasa, who was only a few inches away. Sure, she had been grateful to her for looking out for her the other day, but it was a one time thing. Annie didn’t need Mikasa to babysit her like she did Eren.

“Mikasa, seriously.”

“If you’re having restless nights it helps to have someone next to you,” Mikasa said, looking solemnly at Annie.

The blonde met her gaze. “Then I’ll snuggle up next to Sasha.”

“She snores.”

“Then Ymir.”

“Krista already sleeps with her.”

“Armin, then,” Annie said triumphantly, thinking she’d have Mikasa beat.

“No boys,” Mikasa replied easily.

“Then what do you want me to do?” Annie said in frustration, realizing just a moment too late that she’d played right into Mikasa’s hands.

“Choose me,” Mikasa said.

Annie raised her eyebrows. “Is it really a choice at this point?”

“There’s always a choice. You could go back into your own bunk alone and probably not find sleep the rest of the night. Your sleep cycle has already been disturbed. Or you could settle in with me, and I’ll make sure you fall asleep soundly, and I’ll stop you if you try to sleep walk again. So what do you say?” Mikasa asked, searching Annie’s eyes.

Just as yesterday, it really seemed Mikasa wouldn’t give up until Annie did what she wanted. And, Annie had to admit, her logic was sound. Plus, as long as Mikasa didn’t kick in her sleep or something, what did Annie have to lose? It wasn’t like either girl would tell anyone else about the arrangement. Especially considering how they’d looked arriving to the dorms yesterday, people could start to talk if they found out they’d shared a bed together.

_Wait._

Yesterday.

_YESTERDAY._

Mikasa’s abs. She had seen  _Mikasa’s abs_. In her grogginess she’d forgotten about her brush with the flawlessness of Mikasa’s body the previous night, but now that she’d been awake for a bit it was all coming back to her.

Her cheeks flushed at the thought of her toned stomach, flat and ridged yet so smooth, and she swallowed as she realized she’d be getting to know those abs up close and personal if she were to sleep in Mikasa’s bed tonight, because the bunks were uncomfortably small, even for one person. With the two of them together, it would be quite the predicament. Annie began to sweat, thinking about the possibility of her body accidentally pressing against Mikasa’s.

_Fuck._

“What’s wrong?” Mikasa looked at Annie questioningly.

“Uh, nothing. So I decided I’ll sleep with you, just for tonight. So let’s go,” Annie said, trying but failing to stop her eyes from trailing down Mikasa’s body.

“Oh. Okay, follow me,” Mikasa got up, oblivious to Annie’s ogling, and beckoned her to follow suit.

Suddenly nervous, Annie stood up shakily, and instantly Mikasa offered her an arm to steady her. She took it, hoping to alleviate some of the soreness in her legs. She let Mikasa support her weight as they made their way quietly to the black-haired girl’s bunk, stopping when they reached the door.

Mikasa leaned in, whispering in Annie’s ear. The blonde shivered at the proximity. “Be as quiet as possible, so we don’t wake up the other girls.”

Annie nodded, following Mikasa in with light footsteps. Luckily, Mikasa had the bottom bunk, so they were able to bypass the complications of climbing to the top without waking the others.

 _Is this really a good idea?_ Annie thought as she stood staring at Mikasa’s bed.

Mikasa nudged her forward, and Annie climbed into the bed, pulling the thin blanket up to her chin. Her posture was rigid as she stared at the bottom of the top bunk, almost jumping when Mikasa settled in next to her. The bed creaked with the weight of the two of them, and Annie’s heart stopped, fearing that someone would wake up.

Mikasa seemed to sense her fears, turning on her side to face Annie. “It’s okay, they’re still asleep.”

Annie didn’t dare to turn and face MIkasa. She could feel the other girl staring at her, and her face burned despite her best efforts. She tried to distract herself with small talk, hoping to cover up the silence in which she could hear Mikasa’s soft breaths as she studied Annie. “I’ll have to wake up early to sneak out of here.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you get back to your own bunk before anyone notices,” Mikasa reassured her, her voice a gentle whisper.

Annie shot a sideways glance at Mikasa, not able to help herself. She was still staring. “Aren’t you going to sleep?”

“Yeah,” Mikasa said, and promptly closed her eyes.

_Did she really fall asleep just like that?_

It seemed so, as Annie carefully surveyed the steady, even rise and fall of her chest, her beautiful features peaceful yet stern.  _So she’s serious even in her sleep, huh…_

Annie counted out ten minutes before she decided to gather her courage and sleep on her side, eager to take the pressure off her aching back. Since Mikasa was sleeping, she shouldn’t be too distracting. She rolled over and instantly regretted her lapse in judgement. How had she miscalculated just how close Mikasa was to her?

Mikasa’s forehead was touching hers, and Annie felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest. Her palms began to sweat as Mikasa slept unbothered, seemingly subconsciously at ease with their current position as she snuggled in even closer.  _Fuck_ , if she just tilted her head she could practically  _kiss_  Mikasa, kiss her soft lips, touch her perfect jawline….and, jesus, she really needed some space.  _Can she hear my heartbeat? Can she feel it? She’s too close. I have to make her move._

“Mikasa, move,” Annie whispered, reaching out to shove Mikasa. Big mistake. Her hand made contact with Mikasa’s stomach, and she could actually _feel_ the ripples of her abs underneath her soft tee shirt.

“Those are my abs,” Mikasa opened her eyes and looked at Annie, not moving an inch.

“Wow, thanks for telling me, I didn’t know,” Annie deadpanned, rescinding her hand quickly. “Sorry I woke you, I just need more room.”

“You didn’t wake me up.”

Annie’s jaw dropped. “What?”

Mikasa blinked. “I haven’t fallen asleep yet. I just had my eyes closed.”

“But...but you moved so close to me,” Annie stammered, very aware that Mikasa still hadn’t moved.

“Yeah. It’s more comfortable that way,” Mikasa explained.

Annie shook her head vehemently. “No, it’s really not.”

Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows. “Really? I thought it was. Well, do you want me to show you how to fall asleep fast, then?”

Annie looked at her with annoyance. “No.”

Mikasa wasn’t deterred. “I’ll show you anyway.”

“Fine,” Annie said, resigning herself, for the third time in the span of 48 hours, to whatever Mikasa was up to this time.

“Turn over to your other side,” Mikasa whispered, nudging Annie’s nose with her own. Annie nearly combusted.

_How can she do that so casually? I’m fucking dying here!_

Annie spun away from Mikasa probably more quickly than necessary, awaiting her fate. But she was surprised to feel Mikasa’s body press up gently against hers, the curve of her body mirroring Annie’s perfectly despite their height difference. She slung an arm around Annie, and sighed through her nostrils, the breath tickling the back of Annie’s neck as Mikasa settled in, fitting perfectly behind her.

“Relax,” Mikasa whispered, and Annie let all the tension dissipate from her limbs, letting herself melt into Mikasa’s warm embrace. It was all she could do not to sigh from utter contentment, the safe, soft feeling of Mikasa holding her.

She wondered just how out of her mind she was. She should be punching Mikasa for trying this with her. But instead she was totally okay with it. _Is this what lack of sleep does to people?_

Annie was surprised to feel Mikasa’s heartbeat hammering against her back, and she relished in the little victory of Mikasa being at least as nervous as she was, though she was more cool about it.

She hated to admit it, but the moment Mikasa’s body had touched hers she had instantly felt heavy-eyed and drowsy, reveling in the solace Mikasa’s presence offered.  _Damn her._

“Good night, Annie,” Mikasa whispered into Annie’s shoulder, reaching up to brush the hair out of Annie’s eyes.

Annie allowed her eyes to close, sighing at the cool touch of Mikasa’s finger tips, the welcoming coziness of her body heat coaxing her into a deep sleep, and she was out before she knew it, one of Mikasa’s hands covering her own underneath the blanket.

Sleep came easily to Annie that night, and when she awoke in the morning, she realized she was by herself in her own bunk, a cold space next to her where she found herself wishing Mikasa would be.


	4. Prompt #4

**Prompt: Annie learns to rely to others after spraining her ankle and has to be carried by Mikasa through the forest by 3dmg. She's terrified of being in a situation where someone has her life in their hands and could just drop her to her death but Mikasa reassures her that she's holding her and she'll be safe. -anon**

* * *

 

The rain hit Annie’s shoulders like pelts of pebbles, drenching her hoodie and matting her hair as she moved through the forest swiftly. She could begin to feel her grip on her maneuvering gear slacken, the water loosening her hold as beads of water slid down her palms. Still she fought to cling on tightly, refusing to let the weather get in her way of beating Mikasa to the finish line.

Today was all about going fast, or, as Shadis had called it, the imperative skill of speed . The trainees were racing in groups of four to see who could record the fastest time through the designated area of the forest, and Annie had been matched up against Connie, Jean, and Mikasa. Connie and Jean posed no problem at all. Annie knew she could out-maneuver them even at 50% effort, but Mikasa was another story. She always was. And while Annie was confident about disarming the other girl in hand to hand combat, in the air she was forced to begrudgingly accept that Mikasa had an edge over her. Her height and body weight gave her better momentum and speed when navigating, and Annie found herself having to use every ounce of her upper body strength to keep up with her. But what Annie lacked in physicality she made up with acute spacial awareness. Constantly mapping out the shortest route possible, Annie became one with her surroundings and was able to traverse even the most difficult of areas, innately knowing just how close to cut a corner to make the most of a direction change, or which pattern of trees to hook onto in order to make the fastest retreat. She often imagined she was the queen of a chessboard, zigzagging and conquering the inanimate objects in the way of her goal. Today was no exception, as she cut in front of Mikasa, narrowly avoiding a collision as she fired her grappling hooks at tree diagonal from her, and pushed off the trunk, using the momentum of her spring to push her forward and allow her to propel herself a good length away from the other girl.

It wouldn’t be long now until she’d reach the clearing and get to internally bask in her victory.

Extremely aware that even the smallest of mistakes would cost her the win, she chose not to focus on the too close for comfort sounds of Mikasa’s gear emitting tufts of gas as she increased her speed to catch up. Raindrops streamed down Annie’s forehead as the showers above them continued to pour, and her bangs became plastered to her face, partially blocking her view as she scanned for her next course of action. Every move from hereon out would need to be perfect, and executed with flawless technique or she’d find herself second to the only person that came close to rivaling her in the entire camp.

And that she just couldn’t accept.

Firing her grappling hooks to a pair of trees forward, she envisioned herself catapulting through the opening to push off a titan dummy and execute a spin, using the motion to increase her velocity as she pulled herself forward. But as she bolted towards the dummy, she realized just a fraction too late that friction would fail her, that the soles of her worn boots would most certainly slide right off the smooth surface. The rain continued to fall heavily as Annie careened off the side of the dummy, trying in vain to direct her gear elsewhere as she helplessly spun towards a nearby tree, her equipment smashing into it and forcing her to barrel towards the ground. She landed hard on her ankle, twisting it sharply as she yelped in pain. Her face splashed into a puddle of muddy water and she sputtered as the cold liquid seeped beneath her collar, struggling to sit upright after the fall had knocked the breath out of her.

Her gear lay in a tangled, useless mess a few feet from her, and tears began to well in her eyes despite herself as she saw Mikasa fly past her, and Jean and Connie soon afterward. How could she possibly complete her mission if she couldn’t even best Mikasa in a simple training exercise? And more importantly, how was she going to get back to the grounds with her ankle in this condition?

To test it, she tried to stand up and immediately sank back to the ground, her ankle throbbing with searing pain. She was going to have to examine the injury. Annie scooted closer to the tree she’d hit, hoping to gain a reprieve from the rainfall under its leaves. She gingerly removed her slippery boot, and peeled away her sock, soaked with rainwater, to reveal a large, purple area of swelling on her ankle. She closed her eyes in frustration, thankful for the gloomy weather for the first time that day as the precipitation masked the single tear that managed to escape her eyes.  There was no way she could walk on this thing. She’d have to wait until one of the nicer trainees like Sasha, or Krista, or even Reiner and Bertholt noticed she was missing, and came to find her to bring her back to camp. But relying on one of them would show weakness...and this loss to Mikasa was enough defeat for the day for Annie. She refused to be further humiliated in front of the trainees, and deepen the disappointment in herself. Maybe she’d walk back to the grounds on her own, ankle be damned. She could fight through the pain. She’d been through much worse, anyway. As long as she found a way to walk that would take most of the pressure off the ankle, she estimated she’d be able to make her way back in about thirty minutes or so, taking her hindered movement into consideration.

She began to survey the surrounding area for a pair of branches that could possibly act as a makeshift pair of crutches when she was surprised to see Mikasa hurtling towards her, her expression unreadable as she disengaged her gear and landed firmly on the ground a few feet from Annie. Mikasa walked briskly towards her, stopping just a few paces from where Annie sat.

“You’re hurt.”

Annie looked away from Mikasa, hoping to cover the sight of the swelling with her other boot. Why had Mikasa come back? She’d flew by not even a minute ago, but if she had reversed, that meant Jean and Connie would be taking the lead right about now.

Not answering her question, Annie replied while still avoiding eye contact. “What are you doing? You’re going to lose if you stay here any longer.”

Mikasa was silent a moment before continuing, taking one step closer to Annie. Annie didn’t flinch as Mikasa’s boot collided gently with a puddle, sending sputtering droplets of water into Annie’s side.

The pitter-pat of raindrops continued to sound around them like tiny drums, beating to their own tune. Annie watched as they sunk into the saturated earth, disappearing just as soon as they’d came.

“I don’t care about winning or losing a training exercise. I’ve already proven myself.” Mikasa said, and Annie looked up to find a slight inkling of concern across her features as she surveyed Annie’s ankle, poorly hidden behind her half-baked attempt at hiding it. “Your injury looks serious. We need to get you to the medic.”

Annie’s clothing felt heavy and confining on her, clinging uncomfortably to her body as it became weighed down with rain. An imprint in the mud began to form where she continued to sit. “I can make it back myself.”

Mikasa’s eyes slowly took in Annie’s rain soaked form, noticing the slight chills that reverberated through her body as the chilly, damp weather began to permeate her bones. She regarded the indignation in her ice blue eyes, and nodded. “I know you can. But I can get you there faster.”

She looked at her own maneuvering gear and back at Annie, gauging her reaction. The blonde’s eyes traveled from Mikasa to her gear, her expression hardening. “No.”

Usually Mikasa would not take no for an answer if it had been anyone else. But Annie was different than most people. Mikasa knew she’d have to reason out her wordless proposition to carry Annie back to the grounds for her to agree.

“Why not?”

Annie’s face was hard to read; Mikasa couldn’t tell if she was annoyed by the offer or genuinely angry. “Because i can find my own way. I don’t need your help.”

Mikasa’s temper flared before she realized she’d act the same if their positions were reversed. Her offer must seem condescending. She needed Annie to know she wasn’t trying to question her abilities.

“Annie.”

She waited to continue until her eyes locked again with Annie’s.

Annie scoffed. “Don’t patronize me.”

Mikasa shook her head. “That’s not my intention. I want you to trust me.”

Annie’s reply was quick as her eyes became cold, expression bitter.

“I don’t trust anyone.”

Mikasa could understand this. After all, she herself followed the same mantra. Perhaps she’d misspoke.

“Fine. I won’t tell you to trust me. But let me try and show you.”

Annie was unmoved. Trust the girl who was so quick to take her down on the training grounds? The girl who’d pummel her face in without a second thought if she had the opening? Yeah, right. “‘I’d rather die.”

Kneeling down beside Annie, Mikasa looked at her earnestly. “No. We need you.”

Annie almost laughed, a bitter edge to her voice as she spoke. “We? Does that include you?”

Mikasa was still. Of course it included her. Annie was the only person who challenged her, the only person that kept her on her toes. The only one who didn’t ask why she was so quiet all the time, or didn’t look at her with fear. Though Annie was her opposite, she sensed a sort of underlying connection with the other girl, perhaps bound by their mutual appreciation of silence and hard work  Or maybe there was more to it. At least, she suspected there was. But for some reason, she found herself unable to say those words. “Eren looks up to you.”

Annie fought the urge to roll her eyes at the expected answer. “Right.”

Mikasa could feel herself losing Annie. It was as if her words were strikes, and if she said one more wrong thing, she’d be out. Discussion over. And Annie would either stay, drenched in rain in the cold forest until someone else came to her her, or risk further injury by attempting to get back to camp herself. Both were unacceptable outcomes to Mikasa. Regardless of her ambivalent feelings towards Annie, she did not want to see her hurt. Or cold. Or alone.  “Annie. I won’t ask for anything in return for helping you. And I’m not doing this to prove a point.”

When Annie didn’t respond, Mikasa continued.

“When I say I want to help you, it’s because I want to help you and nothing else.”

Annie was no longer looking at her, her eyes fixated on her ankle. She hugged herself tightly, and shivered, eyes wincing just slightly as a crack of thunder boomed overhead. As if on cue, the intensity of the rainfall increased and Annie bowed her head, letting the raindrops drip down her chin. Mikasa thought she looked incredibly small in that moment, reminiscent of a child lost in the woods. She felt the urge to wrap her arms around Annie, to keep her warm and shield her from the rain, but the feeling was gone quickly, like the flame of a candle snuffed out abruptly. She had no room left in her heart to care for Annie in such a way. Maybe, if they lived in a different world, things would be different. But Mikasa would be a fool to entertain such delusions and ideas. She needed to focus on the present. And her present and foreseeable future included protecting Eren and Armin. That was it. To let others in would be a grave mistake, a vulnerability she could not afford to have. Not in this cruel world.

As Mikasa watched Annie, she realized that she had lost. Annie was not going to let her carry her back. She wanted to do it alone, and Mikasa would let her. As much as she hated the thought of Annie making the trek back solo, hurting herself even more and falling victim to a nasty cold, or even pneumonia, she couldn’t force Annie to do anything. At the end of the day, she was her own person. Mikasa had said her piece and made her offer. Annie had refused. And that was all there was to it, whether she liked it or not.

With one last look at Annie, Mikasa turned around and began walking slowly back to camp.

“Mikasa.”

Through the rainfall, showering down with such force that Mikasa had thought she imagined it, Mikasa turned at the sound of her name. Annie was looking at her, eyes a deep, open blue instead of their usual icy hardness.

“I’ll go with you.”

It was all Mikasa could do to not breathe a sigh of relief. She walked over to Annie and crouched down, wasting no time in wrapping her arms around the smaller girl to hoist her up. She hissed at the contact, Annie’s freezing form clinging to hers.

“Annie…”

The other girl was so _cold_. Her hoodie seemed to have absorbed an insane amount of rain, judging by splatters of water that had been wrung from the cotton when Mikasa had stood her upright. It also didn’t help that the puddle of mud she had been sitting in had soaked right through her pants, caushing her to shiver uncontrollably. The purple, bruised area on her ankle contrasted sharply against her pale white skin, and Mikasa wished that she had something to cover it with. But her clothing was in no better shape. She’d just have to try her best to get Annie back as fast as she could, so she could get into some warm, dry clothes.

“I’m going to hold you in one arm and navigate with the other. I’ll get you back as soon as possible,” Mikasa said, hooking her arm around Annie’s waist.

Annie stood rigid despite her shaking, bringing one hand up to hold Mikasa’s arm as if on instinct. “What if I fall?”

Mikasa tightened her hold on her. “You won’t. I promise.”

Annie knew her nervousness was uncharacteristic, but she had never been in this position in her life. She would be completely dependent on Mikasa the entire duration of the trip back, her life essentially in her hands. Mikasa could easily drop her if she wanted, laughing above as Annie snapped her neck on a stump. She could leave her in another part of the forest and continue on, abandoning Annie to her fate. Or she could fall out of her grip on accident, just like Annie had lost the grip on her footing. So much more could go wrong than right, and Annie’s heart was pounding with anxiety.

She looked up at Mikasa and saw her strong, set jaw, her grey eyes earnest as she awaited Annie’s signal. Seeing her strength made Annie feel slightly better, so without dwelling further, she nodded, ready to go.

As soon as her feet left the ground though, Annie started to panic. She felt as if she couldn’t breath, the trees a blur around her as they flew forward. Her feet dangled helplessly beneath her, and she felt the urge to cry as Mikasa swung them ahead. She couldn’t say she was scared. She’d never forgive herself. But she felt so powerless, dead weight on Mikasa’s arm. She was afraid of not having control, of having to rely on someone. Especially Mikasa, who Annie was constantly locked into some kind of battle with, whether it be physical or mental. Letting her take the lead was incredibly risky, and Annie swallowed hard as she broke into a cold sweat, the small but constant fear of falling nagging at the back of her mind.

“You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

Mikasa spoke with her eyes trained ahead, and Annie’s breathing slowed a bit, feeling her pulse gradually return to normal at the sound of her voice.

“We’re almost back. Hold on a little longer. Just trust me.”

And to her surprise, she did. As they went on, Annie began to trust Mikasa. Whenever Annie began to feel her anxiety return, Mikasa would instinctively hold her closer, or say something to quell her fears.

_“Don’t be scared.”_

_“You’re safe.”_

_“I’m here.”_

She would close her eyes as the black haired girl spoke, letting the calm certainty in her voice envelope her and lessen the tension in her limbs and  mind. Mikasa propelled them forward seamlessly, taking care to assure her movements were fluid and gentle so Annie would feel at ease.

Before long they reached the clearing, and Mikasa floated down to the ground with Annie in tow, the softest landing Annie had ever seen anyone execute with the gear.

When their feet touched the ground, Mikasa silently offered her elbow to Annie to help her the rest of the way to camp. Annie looked up at her, the rain subsiding as Mikasa brushed her own bangs out of her eyes. A part of her was still in disbelief that out of everyone, it had been Mikasa that came back for her.  Mikasa, who had the power to knock the breath out of her lungs, to kick her onto her back without breaking a sweat. The one who looked at Annie with cutting indifference, like she was insignificant and not worth her time. Yet in Annie’s moment of need, Mikasa hadn’t taken advantage of her, or tried to play her. In her weakened state, she offered help instead of sabotage. Trust instead of betrayal. And though Annie had taken a huge risk in trusting her, she knew now, as she hooked her arm through MIkasa’s, that it had been the right decision.

When Mikasa stole a glance at Annie on their way back, she noticed the new softness in her eyes as she kept in stride with her. Daily she reminded herself she had no more room in her heart to care for other people besides Eren and Armin, just as she had earlier. But now, looking at Annie, she thought maybe she had room for one more. And maybe, admiring the glow the setting sun cast on Annie’s features, she thought the world could be beautiful too.


End file.
